


Дары от всего сердца

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Мини G-PG13 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Вы знаете, что случается, если дать мышке печенье… Но что случится, если Тони Старк даст Нику Фьюри бат’лет?





	Дары от всего сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gifts From The Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755236) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



— Да ладно! Признай, что это смешно, — сказал Тони, оформляя заказ на Итси.  
  
— Я лишь предположил, что выбирать из серии Нёрф было бы более разумно, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Юмору, если это юмор, полагается быть безопасным.  
  
— Нёрф выглядят аляповато. Тем более, что его и не производит больше никто. Ну же! Это же кованая сталь! Сорок пять дюймов! Этот плохиш заслуживает почётного места на стене Фьюри; будет пугать стажёров даже в его отсутствие.  
  
— Сэр. Могу ли я упомянуть, что, даже несмотря на то, что это не закалённая сталь, в руках директора Фьюри она способна нанести довольно серьёзную травму.  
  
— В руках директора Фьюри и теннисный мячик наверняка убийственен. — Тони прервался, чтобы приглядеться к образу стандартного бат’лета* и убедиться, что приложил к заказу инструкцию для анодирования в фиолетово-чёрный окрас.  
 

 

***

  
— Что. Это. Такое? — спросил Фьюри, когда Тони ликующе протанцевал на мостик хеликаррьера с обитой чёрным шёлком коробкой в руках.  
  
— Твоя служба безопасности сильно облажалась. Они пропустили это! — торжественно воскликнул Тони.  
  
— Если честно, сэр, — устало заметила Хилл, — с контейнере очевидно используется модифицированная стелс-программа. Он идентифицируется как коробка пончиков.  
  
— Пончиков… — Фьюри потёр лоб.  
  
— Ага, видишь ли… Сегодня наша годовщина!.. Со дня, когда ты велел Нат пырнуть меня в шею. — Тони, сияя, протянул вперёд коробку.  
  
Фьюри оглядел коробку и вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно. Давай сюда.  
  
Тони практически уронил коробку ему в руки.  
  
Упаковывал явно не Тони. Крышка была отдельно, как если бы коробку заворачивали для съёмки сериала. Фьюри поднял её, не моргнув глазом. Долго смотрел внутрь… молча. Затем опустил крышку обратно.  
  
— Благодарю, — сказал он Тони. — Я подумаю над этим.  
  
И покинул палубу.  
  
— Что? — спросил сбитый с толку Тони. — Что только что произошло?  
  
— Ты не умер? — предположила Хилл. — Ура?  
  
Вообще-то Тони ожидал более бурной реакции.

 

 

***

  
— Сэр, — позвал ДЖАРВИС, — вам сообщение от директора Фьюри.  
  
— Ох. Хорошо. — Тони не ожидал от Фьюри нападения через и-мейл, но никогда нельзя быть уверенным. Он собрался. — Порази меня, Джарвис.  
  
«Tlhab ramvam1?»  
  
Тони несколько секунд пялился на сообщение, пока в памяти поднимались десятилетия гиковой юности, и наконец расхохотался.  
  
— Господи, он сделал это! Он нашёл переводчик на клингонский. Конечно, конечно я сегодня свободен.  
  
Он задумался на мгновение и напечатал ответ.  
  
«vumnISlu'wI'vamDaq ghagh qaStaHvIS yab2?»  
  
«bakery 'e' maghbogh prune QutwI' pov vISov3.»  
  
— Потрясающе, он даже про чернослив нарыл. Кто б знал, у Фьюри есть чувство юмора! О’кей, встреча с милым у пекарни.  
  
Тони усмехнулся про себя многосоставной иносказательности перевода. Вероятно, в клингонском для обозначения пекарни даже слова не существует.

 

 

***

  
К пекарне Тони явился приодевшись — не как на благотворительный бал, но во вполне приличном костюме. Припарковал ауди, включил антиугонку (однажды Тони даже хотел и впрямь сунуть обезьяну в багажник, чисто по приколу), но прежде, чем он успел оглядеться, на плечо легла чужая рука. Тони напрягся, но прикосновение было лёгким. Обернувшись, он увидел Фьюри. На том был парадный костюм. Серый. С запонками. И со строгим красно-серым галстуком.  
  
Тони моргнул. Затем принюхался.  
  
— Одеколон? Разве это не против шпионских правил?  
  
От ответной улыбки Фьюри Тони не намочил штаны, но был близок к этому.  
  
— Аромат приличествует случаю. Идём, я заказал столик.  
  
Заказал столик. В пекарне. Тони осознал, что для того, чтобы не уступить Фьюри, игру придётся поддержать.  
  
— Восхитительно!  
  
Они действительно расположились за маленьким столиком. К ним метнулся мужчина, сверкнул улыбкой, застелил стол льняной скатертью и поставил в центре стеклянную плошку с единственным белым цветком — незнакомым Тони.  
  
— Милое местечко, — похвалил Тони, оглядев стеклянные витрины во весь фасад и постеры с выпечкой на стенах. Странно всё это.  
  
— Так и есть. — Фьюри наклонился вперёд и коснулся его руки. — Они весьма тактичны. Уже несколько лет хожу сюда.  
  
Пекарня для секретных рандеву ЩИТа? Ну-у, чёрт, разве в «Мужчине из АНКЛ» не прятались за портновской вывеской? Тони чуть расслабился. Это скорее всего не шутка, значит, Фьюри выбрал этот способ поговорить с ним без свидетелей.  
  
— Это хорошо.  
  
Стянув солнцезащитные очки, Тони сунул их в карман. Рука Фьюри всё ещё касалась его руки. Может, какая-то шпионская фишка для проверки физиологической реакции. Нельзя отвергать возможность того, что у Фьюри внутри встроен детектор лжи.  
  
— Итак… — начал Тони, но Фьюри его прервал, вынув из кармана клочок бумаги, разгладив его и положив на стол перед Тони.  
  
— Это были выжившие из Десяти Колец.  
  
Тони захлопнул рот, от неожиданности больно клацнув зубами. Уставился на бумагу. Короткий список имён. И каждое вычеркнуто.  
  
— Были? — спросил он, так и не дотронувшись до листка. Фьюри всё ещё касался его руки. Мягко поглаживая кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Они не были истинными воинами. Они не заслужили почётной смерти. — Фьюри одарил Тони проницательным взглядом единственного глаза и снова улыбнулся. — Тебе нравятся булочки с черносливом?  
  
— Эм-м… У них есть что-нибудь… послаще?  
  
Всё это крайне странно.  
  
— Конечно. — Фьюри поднял руку. — Принесите тарелку лучшей выпечки.  
  
— waH tar vIleghjaj4, — произнёс Фьюри, когда тарелка опустилась на стол.  
  
Тони моргнул.  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
Яд? В пекарне? И Фьюри говорит на клингонском без переводчика? Господи, Тони стало стрёмно от одной только мысли о Фьюри в косплее.  
  
Меж тем тот аккуратно откусил по маленькому кусочку от каждого пирожного, тщательно жуя и сглатывая с задумчивым выражением лица.  
  
— chaH Hoch QaD natlh5, — в итоге сказал он, подталкивает тарелку ближе К Тони.  
  
Тони подхватил вишнёвое и вгрызся в него. Фьюри заворожённо смотрел ему в рот и даже протянул руку, чтобы стереть большим пальцем крошку. А потом… слизал эту крошку со своего пальца. «Стрёмно» не описывало и половины странности происходящего. Тони нервно усмехнулся.  
  
— Так, дай-ка угадаю. Ты был Ворфом?  
  
Он так и видел Фьюри в форме Звёздного флота — блистающего на конвенте.  
  
— А, так ты нашёл файл! — широко улыбнулся Фьюри. — Мы так и не смогли развернуть временной скачок, отправивший моего отца сюда. — Он подхватил булочку с черносливом и в два укуса прикончил её. — Мы поедем за его благословением на ранчо в Монтану.  
  
— Мы пое… пое… Что?! — захлопал глазами Тони.  
  
— Бат’лет был отличным даром для обручения. Отец обрадуется входящему в семью воину. — Фьюри помахал пекарю. — Неси вино! Мы празднуем.  
  
Тони снова заморгал.  
  
— Знаешь, мы с Пеппер…  
  
— Слишком тощая, — раскритиковал её Фьюри всего двумя словами. — И она заставила тебя уничтожить твоё оружие! Нельзя так обращаться с воином! — Он стукнул по столу. — Где же вино?!  
  
— Вот! Прошу, сэр. — Пекарь торопливо открыл бутылку и наполнил два бокала. Вино пахло черносливом.  
  
Фьюри ослепил Тони улыбкой, звякнули бокалы.  
  
— Я опытен во всех сексуальных техниках. Я доставлю тебе удовольствие такими способами, о каких ты и не мечтал. — Его пальцы как-то по-особому скользнули по руке Тони, и у того глаза сошлись в кучку.  
  
— Эм-м… Вау. — Тони глотнул вина. — Во всех?  
  
— Во всех, — наклонившись ближе, прошептал ему в ухо Фьюри.  
  
Тони заёрзал, потому что брюки оказались вдруг слишком тесными.  
  
— Эм-м, точно?  
  
— Мой народ не лжёт. Не своим возлюбленным, — добавил он с улыбкой. Его пальцы повторили движение, и Тони повело. Фьюри поднёс его руку к своему лбу. — Дотронься до меня здесь.  
  
Тони потёр ему лоб, и Фьюри застонал. Тони ударился в экспериментирование, и в итоге Фьюри хлопнул ладонью по столику, расплющив несколько пирожных.  
  
— Вот видишь, — улыбнулся он, — мы идеально подходим друг другу. — И снова погладил Тони по руке.

 

 

***

  
— Знаешь, — сонно заметил Тони час спустя, когда его костюм оказался полностью перепачканным в выпечке (что ж, это хоть как-то скрывало другие пятна), — я уверен, что Пеппер поймёт.  
  
Фьюри со смехом подхватил его на руки и вынес из пекарни.

**Author's Note:**

> * бат’лет — церемониальное клингонское** оружие. подробнее  
> ** клингоны — одна из многочисленных рас в мире Звёздного Пути. подробнее
> 
> 1\. tlhab ramvam (клинг.) ~ Свободен сегодня вечером?  
> 2\. vumnISlu'wI'vamDaq ghagh qaStaHvIS yab (клинг.) ~ Конечно. Есть предложения?  
> 3\. bakery 'e' maghbogh prune QutwI' pov vISov (клинг.) ~ Знаю пекарню, где делают отличные булочки с черносливом.  
> 4\. waH tar vIleghja (клинг.) ~ Проверю на яд.  
> 5\. chaH Hoch QaD natlh (клинг.) ~ Они безопасны для употребления.


End file.
